Global United Nations (2nd)
}} *World Federation |forumurl = http://globalunitednations.com |statsdate = 6/18/11 |totalnations = 15 |totalstrength =2 56,555 |avgstrength = 17,104 |totalnukes = 54 |score = 1.13 }} GUN Charter Declaration "The only true basis of enduring peace is the willing cooperation of free peoples in a world in which, relieved of the menace of aggression, all may enjoy economic and social security; "It is our intention to work together, and with other free peoples, both in war and peace, to this end." CHAPTER I: PURPOSES AND PRINCIPLES Article 1 Section 1: There is hereby established the Global United Nations. Section 2: The combined purpose and directive of the Global United Nations, hereby referred to as GUN, is as follows: • Promotion of the growth and defensive capability of all member nations • Defense of GUN member nations and citizens from any and all hostile entities • Foster relations among member nations and create an atmosphere of fun • All other duties and tasks which the government of GUN may deem necessary and/or appropriate for GUN to perform. Article II: Structure Section 1: There shall be established a Secretariat, composed of the following: • Office of the Secretary-General; • Department of the Interior; • Department of Economics; • Department of the State; • Department of Defense Section 2: The Secretary-General controls all aspects of GUN and is authorized to regulate the inner workings of GUN as a whole, through the setting in place and maintenance of general orders and regulations. Section 3: The Secretary of each Department shall have one (1) vote on matters concerning the alliance as a whole. Section 4: No Secretary may hold a rank lower than Colonel. Section 5: Amendments to this Charter may be added after ratification by majority vote of the members of the Secretariat. Article III: Secretariat Section 1: Secretary-General: A. Establishment and Powers 1. The founder of GUN shall be the first Secretary-General. This position will be held until the first official election; the founder abdicates the position, or has been MIA for a period not to exceed five days without notification. 2. The Secretary-General will hold overriding command of all divisions of GUN, preside over the Secretariat, and make the final declaration of GUN policy decisions, general orders and regulations. The Secretary-General will have the authority to promote subordinate officers, conduct boards of inquiry and investigations in all matters concerning the Secretariat and GUN as a whole, as well as have the authority to pardon military criminals, and make ceremonial awards. Finally, the Secretary-General will have the authority to override and/or change the duties and responsibilities of those subordinate to him within reason. B. Term 1. The Secretary-General shall be elected by a majority vote of the voting members of the membership of the Global United Nations. 2. The term of the Secretary-General shall last for three months, with elections being held at the first of August, November, February, and May. 3. The Secretary-General may serve consecutive terms as long as the members chose to re-elect the current Secretary-General. There is to be no limit on the number of terms an acting Secretary-General may serve. 4. In the event the Secretary-General abdicates the position, or is removed from office by either impeachment or absence without notification for five days, the Assistant Secretary-General will assume command as acting Secretary-General for the remainder of the current term. Section 2: Assistant Secretary-General 1. There will be an Assistant Secretary-General of GUN, as is appointed by the Secretary-General. This position will be held for a period of one term, or until either the Secretary-General abdicates his Office, the Assistant Secretary-General abdicates the position, or is replaced by the Secretary-General, upon the presentation of just cause, or is removed by the Secretariat by the same standard. 2. The Assistant Secretary-General will serve as advisor to the Secretary-General, and will serve as acting Secretary-General in the event of his/her absence. He shall have the authority to discipline any officer under his direct command for a non-criminal breach of protocol. Section 3: Secretary of the Interior 1. There will be a Secretary of the Interior, appointed by the Secretary-General. This position will be held for a period of one term, or until either the Secretary-General abdicates his Office; the Secretary of the Interior abdicates the position, is replaced by the Secretary-General, upon the presentation of just cause, or is removed by the Secretariat by the same standard. 2. The Secretary of the Interior will supervise the Judge Advocate General's office, which will be responsible for court martials, boards of inquiry and hearings; and the office of GUN Criminal Investigation. The Secretary of the Interior will also have the authority to issue ceremonial awards, issue promotions above the rank of Captain, and make policies concerning officer conduct. He shall have the right to choose his own staff, and judge the performance therein with his own faculties. He shall have the authority to discipline any officer for any criminal or non-criminal breach of protocol. Section 4: Secretary of State: 1. There will be a Secretary of State, appointed by the Secretary-General. This position will be held for a period of one term, or until until either the Secretary-General abdicates his Office; the Secretary of Defense abdicates the position, is replaced by the Secretary-General, upon the presentation of just cause, or is removed by the Secretariat by the same standard. 2. The Secretary of State will be responsible for establishing relations with foreign entities, as well as oversight and implementation of foreign affairs directives. He shall have the right to choose his own staff, and judge the performance therein with his own faculties. He shall have the authority to discipline any officer under his direct command for a non-criminal breach of protocol. Section 5: Secretary of Defense: 1. There will be a Secretary of Defense, appointed by the Secretary-General. This position will be held for a period of one term, or until until either the Secretary-General abdicates his Office; the Secretary of Defense abdicates the position, is replaced by the Secretary-General, upon the presentation of just cause, or is removed by the Secretariat by the same standard. 2. The Secretary of Defense will be responsible for coordinating combat training activities, planning offensive and defensive strategies, and the deployment of GUN military resources. He shall authorize the use of military force, if deemed necessary by himself, the Secretary-General, or the Secretariat. The Secretary of Defense will serve as the Executive Commander of all military outfits, serving as an intermediary and subordinate to the Secretary-General. He shall have the right to choose his own staff, and judge the performance therein with his own faculties. He shall have the authority to discipline any officer under his direct command for a non-criminal breach of protocol. Section 6: Secretary of the Treasury 1. There will be a Secretary of the Treasury appointed by the Secretary-General. This position will be held for a period of one term, or until until either the Secretary-General abdicates his Office; the Secretary of the Treasury abdicates the position, is replaced by the Secretary-General, upon the presentation of just cause, or is removed by the Secretariat by the same standard. 2. The Secretary of the Treasury will be responsible for implementation and regulation of technological and trade resources, as well as assets management and financial programs. He shall have the power to pass new regulations and bans on GUN technological resources, after launching a full investigation. He shall have the right to choose his own staff, and judge the performance therein with his own faculties. He shall have the authority to discipline any officer under his direct command for a non-criminal breach of protocol. Article IV: General Procedure Section 1: The rank system of GUN shall be as follows (in increasing order): OFFICER RANKS • Lieutenant • Captain • Major • Colonel • Brigadier General • Major General • Lieutenant General • General These ranks are achieved by members of GUN who have met all criteria to be recommended for and have passed Officer Training. Promotions are at the discretion of the Secretary-General, and based on availability. Section 2: Chain of Command 1. GUN Secretariat Commanding Officers • May give orders to any subordinate GUN Officer, regardless of department. • May not give orders to any department head unless that order deals directly with the department under their own command, or if the is order is to desist from performing an act that goes against GUN general orders. 2. GUN Commissioned Officers • May give orders to any subordinate GUN Officer, regardless of division. This includes officers of higher rank, which do not serve as a Commissioned Officer. • May not give orders to any department head unless that order deals directly with the division under their own command, or if the is order is to desist from performing an act that goes against GUN general orders. 3. GUN Enlisted Ranks • May give orders to any subordinate enlisted rank falling under their direct command. Section 4: In keeping with the military nature of GUN, conduct and procedure befitting an efficient military organization shall be required of all members of GUN at all times, with no exceptions. Article V: Acts of Hostility and Aggression Section 1: The GUN Secretariat does not condone unauthorized, aggressive acts of war by any member nation of GUN. In the event of such an attack by any GUN member, The Secretariat will work diligently to resolve the issue diplomatically with the attacked nation(s) and his/her alliance leadership. GUN members found to be engaging in unauthorized attacks will be reprimanded and face punishment up to and including expulsion from GUN and possible military action against the member's nation. Section 2: In the event of an attack on a GUN member nation, the attack will be reported to the commanding officer of the attacked nation’s squad. The Secretary of Defense and his/her staff will co-ordinate with the Secretary of State to reach a diplomatic solution to hostilities. The attacked nation will not return fire until approval is given by commanding officer. In the event that all diplomatic efforts have failed, the Secretary of Defense will authorize a defensive campaign against the aggressor(s). Article VI: Amendments Section 1: Any member of GUN may make recommendations for amendments to the Charter. Amendments to the present Charter shall come into force for all members of GUN when they have been adopted by a majority vote of the GUN Secretariat and ratified. Section 2: Any member of GUN may make recommendations for alterations of the existing Charter. Any alteration of the present Charter shall take effect when they have been adopted by a majority vote of the GUN Secretariat and ratified. Article VI: Ratification Section 1: The present Charter shall be ratified by the current Secretariat of GUN. Section 2: The present Charter shall come into force upon the ratifications by the current Secretariat of GUN. IN FAITH WHEREOF the representatives of GUN have signed the present Charter. DONE the eighth day of July, two thousand and eleven. Signed, Mason Titodafarmer Semperfidelist See also